newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Citi Field
' ' Citi Field is the current home of the New York Mets located in Flushing Medows-Corona Parks, Queens, New York. The stadium replaced Shea Stadium after it closed in 2008. This is the 3rd stadium of the Mets. Opening Day (2009-) 2009 (0-1) ' ' *The Mets opened the Stadium on April 13, 2009 in the Mets 6-5 loss to the San Diego Padres. Jody Gerut hit the first homerun of the stadium and he was the first one to do so. ' ' ' ' 2010 (1-1) The Mets beat the Florida Marlins to a score of 7-1 and David Wright again hit the first homerun of the stadium in his first at-bat of the season and it was an opposite field from batting right and hitting the ball to right field and it was 2-run homerun. 2011 (1-2) The Mets played their first Citi Field game on April 8 against the Washington Nationals but they lost to a score of 2-6. 2012 (2-2) The Mets won against the Atlanta Braves with Johan Santana who returned to the club as he went 5 innings getting a no decision. But the Mets won to a score of 1-0. 2013 (3-2) The Mets won against the Padres to a score of 11-2. 2014 (3-3) The Mets lost to the Nationals in 10 innings to a score of 9-7. 2015 (4-3) The Mets won against the Phillies to a score of 2-0. Modifications Overtime since it's opening in 2009 their has been some criticism on how the ballpark looked. In the 2010 the bullpen in right field was changed. The Mets bullpen used to be in front of the visiting team's bullpen. The San Diego Padres complained about this. Then the bullpen's were set at an equal space area giving room for both teams. The angle of the bullpen's were turned 90 degrees. Now the pitchers throw facing toward the field rather than parallel to it. More Mets team colors, player banners and logos were also added throughout the ballpark, including revamping the "Let's Go Mets" slogan on the Citi Vision board so that the word "Mets" appears in its traditional script instead of the same font as the rest of the slogan. The height of the center field wall where the Homerun Apple was was reduced from 16 feet (4.9 m) to 8 feet (2.4 m) in an attempt to produce more home runs. In the 2011-2012 off season the outfield wall was changed to produce more runs for the Mets. It was done for the 2012 Season. The wall used to be closer to the field and now it is pushed back in. The walls in left field now have fences over the orange line on top of the blue walls. The left wall which was dubbed The Great Wall of Flushing dramatically reduced it's size to match the new re-modified center field wall and the right field wall. The Mo Zone nook was removed changing the old distance which was from 415 feet (126 m) from home plate to 390 feet (120 m). Now the Mo Zone has a net where the Mets bullpen is to protect pitchers from getting the hard hit impact from Home Runs. The high black walls in left field later changed it's colors from black with orange trims to a blue wall with orange trims since it didn't match the team's colors. The left field now has the Party City Deck where it has the Party City logo and that can accommodate 102 additional fans. The retired numbers which were on the top of the black wall now located in the Party City Deck just to the left of the party city sign. As the wall was put together the wall had the the Mets 50th Anniversary logo and it's sponsors and the distance numbers on it. As well on Opening Day 2012 the family of Gary Carter pulled out the new sign Kid 8 in honoring the late Gary Carter who passed away back in February 2012. In September 2012 they added extra on-field seats behind home plate to the left and right of it. It was the first time those type of seats were added since 2006 when the team reached the playoffs at Shea. For pictures of the seats click here. In 2014 the patch honoring the passing of Ralph Kiner was placed above the left field wall. The patch is still there as of 2015. The center and right-center outfield walls were brought in to 380 feet (120 m) for the 2015 season. Features *Shea Bridge *Modell's Clubhouse seating area *Pepsi Porch *Utley's Corner *Delta Sky360 Club *Jackie Robinson Rotunda *Homerun Apple *2K Sports FanFest area *Mr. Met's Kiddie Field *Shake Shack *350-seat Acela Club *McFadden's Restaurant and Saloon *Mets Hall of Fame and Museum *The Great Wall of Flushing **Party City Deck Specials on SNY There are a few specials on the Mets network SNY. Here is the list *Citi Field Special *Citi Field: The Opening of a New Home See Also *Citi Field Stats *Citi Field Walk off homerun Category:Stadiums Category:Citi Field